1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plant receptacles, more particularly to a decorative cover for flower pots. Especially for the variety of pots which are hung indoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flower pot of clay or plastic is unattractive to look at. Resting on table or stand, in a saucer type receptacle for drainage, the pot detracts from the beauty of the plant which it holds. Hanging from a ceiling, receptacle and all, it can be even less inviting to the eye. The pot is usually hung away from high traffic areas, but painful collisions by head and limb often occur.
The prior art abounds with devices for improving the visual aspect of the resting or hanging plant pot. This includes the pot itself in decorative shape and color, a decorative stand or hanging cage with recess for retaining the pot out of sight, and a decorative cover for the pot.
A decorative pot costs several times that of the simple clay or plastic type.
A stand or hanging cage takes more space than a decorative pot, costs several times more, and usually limits to a maximum pot size.
Each of the two above options serves its purpose well, until the plant outgrows it, or the owner grows tired of its appearance. Then a high replacement cost becomes necessary.
One simple and relatively economical way to way to decorate and change to a new design or size is through use of a cover for the pot. One such cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,778, awarded to J. Krasowski on July 30, 1940.
Krasowski provides a decorative covering for a flower pot and its support, the support generally consisting of an ordinary kitchen saucer. The covering comprises a sheet of flexible material such as fabric, rubberized or oiled silk or similar material. The fabric can be the same as that used in the drapes or bedspread of the room in which the plant will reside. The sheet includes three stitched-in longitudinal pockets running across it from left to right, for holding three elastic binding strips, one upper binding strip located somewhat below the top margin of the sheet, an intermediate binding strip located near the bottom margin, and a lower binding strip comprising the bottom margin of the sheet. A plurality of hook-shaped members are secured to the sheet below but near the upper margin. The left and right edges of the sheet include hooks and eyes, or other fastener means, so that the sheet can be removably fastened into a tube, with the hooks directed inward and downward within. The three elastic binding strips are so located that, when the sheet is wrapped and fastened around the pot, the upper strip seats around the top collar of the flower pot, the intermediate strip rests against the lower end of the body of the pot above the saucer, and the lower strip engages beneath the sides of the support saucer, so that when the pot is lifted from a table or other supporting surface, the cover retains the support saucer, preventing accidental separation of the saucer from the pot. The hook-shaped members detachably engage the rim of the flower pot so that the top of the cover extends a predetermined distance above the peripheral rim of the flower pot, and cannot slip down.
Another cover invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,559, awarded on Aug. 8, 1944 to F. Renner. The invention provides a cover for containers such as flower pots, vases, bowls and casseroles. It is molded in the form of the outer surface of the container by pressing individual sheets of heat-sealable, moisture proof material arranged in an overlapping manner, in heated dies. The sheet material may be inherently heat-sealable such as with films formed of synthetic resins or halogenated rubber, or may be coated with heat-sealable materials. Those materials which are not moisture proof may be treated so that they become both heat-sealable and moisture proof. The material may be transparent and metallic films of aluminum, tin and lead alloys may also be used.
Contributing to strength and rigidity, the sheets forming the sidewalls are pressed into overlapping vertically oriented folds and become heat-sealed between the folds as well as between themselves by the heated dies. Arcuate ridges may also be formed in the cover in the manner of spaced, stacked rings, to provide lateral rigidity and elastic extensibility in the vertical direction to better grip the container around the outer wall.
The cover encloses the bottom of the pot so that a drainage hole in the pot bottom will not leak water onto a supporting surface. The top of the cover may extend away from the pot in the nature of a ruffled skirt.
Preferably, the cover is molded with several layers, the outer layer being transparent to permit view of colors or advertising data residing in layers below.
In another invention, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,569 patented April 27, 1948 by F. Baldwin, a cover for flower pots is made from waterproof and elastic or stretchable material such as rubber latex, synthetic rubber, synthetic resin, or vinyl acetate, whereby it will stretch to accurately conform to the exterior of pots of various sizes and designs. The bottom of the cover has an opening that is in alignment with the drain hole in the flower pot, and may also include reinforcement by way of a rubber disc having an opening that is also in alignment with the drain hole. Although the cover is smaller than the pot it will stretch to the external formation of the pot, it is also higher than the pot so that it will flair inward over the top rim of the pot owing to absence there of resistance to the elastic force.
A cover made from rigid or semi flexible material such as a metal or plastic, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,741 awarded to R. Lange on May 5, 1959. It includes a conical section that is larger at the top where a circular flange extends laterally, and with a bottom that is sealed. Extending upwardly from the flange is a circular upper rim portion.
The cover sidewall is higher than the inserted pot, and is dimensioned to be slightly larger than the pot to allow insertion and removal and to permit evaporation of water from the pot wall. The top edge of the cover is beaded or flanged outwardly from the upper rim portion to add rigidity to the top edge.
Upwardly projecting nipples or similar supports are located on the bottom of the cover to support the pot, leaving reservoir space between the bottom of the pot and the cover to receive excess water from the pot.
Vertically oriented channels are included in the wall of the conical section to vent the cover, let air around the pot, and facilitate evaporation of water in the reservoir.
The afore described inventions provide a slip-on waterproof cover which keeps a wet and stained pot surface from view while, but for frills and pleats, the wall of the cover mimics the shape of the pot.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a cover for a flower pot which conceals the pot.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flower pot cover for hanging pots which cushions against impact from a foreign object, reducing chance of injury to both the pot and the object.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flower pot cover which partially disguises the shape of the pot.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flower pot cover which has a cushioned, decorative shape that is independent of the shape of the pot.
Yet another object is to provide a flower pot cover which includes cushioned protrusions in a decorative shape.
Another object is to provide a flower pot cover which includes cushioned protrusions in a decorative shape mimicking the shape of an animal.
Another object is to provide a flower pot cover which includes cushioned protrusions in a decorative shape mimicking the shape of an animal, the animal including a removable item of apparel.
Another object is to provide a flower pot cover having a waterproof inner layer and a water permeable outer cover having portions of itself spaced from the inner layer, in which the outer layer further includes cushioned protrusions in a decorative shape.
Another object is to provide a cover including many of the above objects, that is relatively inexpensive and quick and easy to install or remove from a flower pot.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing drawings and description.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a flower pot cover having an inner layer and an outer layer, both layers comprising flexible materials. The inner layer forms a pocket for receiving the flower pot through a top opening, the pocket further including a bottom that is sealed against water leakage from within the cover.
The outer layer has a protuberance that includes material which cushions against impact. The protuberance comprises a decorative form of a first recognizable object, such as an animal or an occupied article of clothing. For further entertainment of the observer, the protuberance includes a removably attached second recognizable object. One example of a removably attached second recognizable object is a removable item of apparel for a first recognizable animal type object.
The top opening of the pocket is reducible for securing the cover on the pot. In one embodiment, for example, the opening includes a string tie for constricting the opening about the pot.
In a preferred embodiment, the opening includes an elastic gather, and the pocket is high enough so that the gather constricts over the top of the pot for hanging the cover from the pot.
In a preferred embodiment, the protuberance comprises a semi rigid closed cell of cushioning material. The cell may be constructed, for example, by enclosing shock absorbing or cushioning material within a fold of the outer layer that is cut to a recognizable part of an animal, and stitching around the fold to form a tightly packed, semi rigid protuberance, so that it extends horizontally from the second layer.
In another embodiment, the protuberance comprises a shock absorbing foam animal part that is joined to the outer layer.
In another embodiment, the protuberance comprises an occupied article of clothing, such as a pair of pants with feet, in which the flower pot takes the place of the lower trunk of the body. Shock absorbing cushioning surrounds the pot and fills the pants legs and feet.
In order to minimize cause for mold, the outer layer comprises a water permeable material and is shaped to have portions of itself spaced from the inner layer. This reduces moisture between the inner and outer layer by drying.